


【Fate/双枪（五四）】犬的假设法则（连载）

by Rubybook



Series: 法则系列三部曲 [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Fate, M/M, Sweet, wlancer, 中文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubybook/pseuds/Rubybook
Summary: 1-建立在《犬的法则》系列故事背景基础上的假设故事2-五四不逆3-对英灵座做了一些二设。4-依然是凯尔特神话（胡乱改编）故事，OOC见谅
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer
Series: 法则系列三部曲 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661359
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

序章

库丘林正在读一本书。  
无论分身在不同的世界玩得多么热闹，英灵座的日子总是非常无聊。  
盖亚的意志构建的地方和他从北欧系的英灵嘴里听到的“瓦尔哈拉”完全不同，至少那个金毛小子一脸“尼玛究竟是我错了还是世界错了”的表情不是骗人的。  
说真的要是英灵座真的像那小子描述的一样要有趣很多。  
取之不尽的美酒也好，穿梭在英雄们中间服侍的美貌少女也好，还有时刻可以进行的互相战斗也好——无论哪种听起来都是他的喜好。  
可惜除了就算串门都不好串的女性英灵们不算，整个英灵座能见到的女人大概只有盖亚本身——不不，盖亚是不是女人还难说，只不过希腊和罗马那边的几个英灵都坚持那是位端庄的女性。  
啧，你们被神官洗脑了好吗？

总之，在这个英灵座打法时间的方式只有寥寥无几的几种。  
睡觉。  
串门，前提是你串门的对象没有在睡觉。  
读书。

每个分身在不同世界的记录会以书籍的形式反馈到英灵座的本体自己的“房间”里。  
至于是用普通的方式阅读还是通过别的什么“浏览”都是英灵自己的选择，越是出名的英灵可阅读的记录越多。  
——因为他们的分身被召唤得比名气普通的英灵更频繁。  
但是记录一多也不是每本记录都能耐心看完，库丘林一般只拣自己有兴趣的看一看。  
像他手上的这本不知道是哪个世界线的记录，虽说英灵分身只有回归的时候才会将自己的记忆变为“书”，不过这本却不知道被谁做了手脚，还在断断续续的“连载中”。  
一个关于他的分身和迪卢姆多的分身之间的故事。

关于迪卢姆多·奥迪那，作为英灵本体的库丘林对这位的了解就是“他永远都不在家”。  
虽然身为盖亚侧的英灵，分身也偶尔有机会被召唤到现世世界中，但是迪卢姆多的本体却似乎也同样停留在英灵座以外的世界。  
所以库丘林没有机会去找这位爱尔兰同乡、后世的强大战士练手，倒是菲奥娜勇士团在英灵座的那一亩三分地他闯进去过不止一次。  
合上书本的库丘林站了起来，向自己的房间外走了出去。  
“反正也睡不着不如出去撞撞说不定还能拉到谁打一架”这种事情当然需要直接行动，这么想着的库丘林跨出了房门。  
——然后，他感觉到一股由魔力形成的巨大吸力从他脚下传来。  
“我擦！”  
==========

格蕾妮堡，整个爱尔兰公认最美丽的城堡。  
这座城堡以它的女主人为名，是它的建造者和男主人献给他妻子的礼物。  
在年轻的女性们的眼里这简直是这个时代的男人们能做出来的最高浪漫——即使事实并非这样也不可能让她们停止对女主人的羡慕。  
事实上，格蕾妮娅堡的男主人迪卢姆多·奥迪那，那位在自己的妻子还是伦斯特公主的时候被对方以Geis相逼迫，不得不带着对方在爱尔兰的大地上流浪了十六年。  
而在流亡结束之后，他却还得继续背负照顾对方的责任。

婚姻也好，领地也好，城堡也好。  
对于曾经的菲奥娜勇士来说也无法弥补他的名誉被毁，忠诚不再，不得不和曾经的同伴拔刀相向造成的痛苦。  
但是那位男性依旧接受了一切。  
他的婚姻被不明真相的人们称道，他的领地成为全爱尔兰最富饶的地方，他隐隐约约变成能和妻子的娘家还有曾经君主抗衡的领主。  
——也许对他来说如果这是命运，那么就只能走下去。

只不过这个备受瞩目的男人在数年之前再次变成了女性们的目标。  
格蕾妮堡女主人在生产中不幸过世的消息不光传遍了迪卢姆多自己的领地，甚至传去了伦斯特和菲奥娜的驻地。  
据说康马克王再度向如今爱尔兰的第一勇士伸出了手，想将自己的小女儿作为迪卢姆多的续弦，却被爱神的宠儿拒绝。  
而菲奥娜中则有奥伊辛父子带头表示“作为导火索的那个女人已经死了”，他们应该和过去的同伴和解——不过这个提案最终没有被芬恩通过。

纷争也好，女性们期待的目光也罢。  
对于迪卢姆多来说都是他暂时不想去考虑的事情。  
他的领地并非后继无人，又或者必须有一个女主人来管理。  
他和菲奥娜之间的关系在他看来并无和解的余地。  
——没有人比他更清楚十六年的逃亡生涯中，他的武器上沾了多少同伴的鲜血。  
即使身为爱神的宠儿、青春少女所亲睐的战士，迪卢姆多外表依然犹如二十出头的青年，但是他的内心早已失去了年轻人才有的活力。

平息音乐，熄灭火把，将黑夜还给阿维卡的寂静。  
被爱神眷顾的战士今夜也独自行进在梦境的世界，和他的养父进行短暂的会面。  
“我有些事情要交给你，我的孩子。”金发的神祗脸上有着难得一见的严肃。  
安格斯永远年轻而活力充沛。有他在的地方只有欢声笑语，而他自己也是位妙语如珠的睿智存在。  
有人说形容这位神祗本身就是“艺术的具现”，而现在他却难得拿出了长辈的威严。  
“请您吩咐，安格斯父亲。”迪卢姆多也不自觉的严肃起来，认真的回答。  
“请告诉我发生了何事，是海外的巨人之王入侵了您领土，需要我去战斗吗？”  
“并非这样，我的孩子。”安格斯轻声说道，“明天你就会知道。”  
——但迪卢姆多显然也没有想过，所谓的“明天就会知道”居然是亲眼目睹星辰从天空坠落。


	2. Chapter 2

第一章

从英灵座被拖下来砸到什么这种事情伤不到英灵分毫。  
由魔力构成身躯不可能被凡物所伤，所以就算是从高空直接砸下，看起来比较凄惨的也只是周围的环境。  
真是好大一个坑。  
环顾了一下自己所在的地方，库丘林摸了摸下颚评价道。  
看来自己造成了很夸张的动静嘛，如果不是无人区的话很快就会有人来查看了吧？  
刚好也不知道自己到了什么年代，什么地方——别指望他站在坑底看看天空就能和那些德鲁伊们一样开始神神叨叨，厄尔斯特的传说人物一向都很务实。

检查了一下周围的坑壁，因为高温的关系四周土层不少位置都融化成光滑的结晶状态。  
而且没有那些读过的记录里“圣杯赋予知识”的感觉，蓝发战士觉得自己应该不是被召唤到了哪场圣杯战争。  
身上的武装当然是英灵形态时候获得的蓝色紧身战衣，稍微动了下念头就能感觉到Gae Bolg的想要实体化回应召唤。魔力的消耗自然也存在，但是似乎有看不见的魔力源在供给他，库丘林发现自己调用魔力的时候抽取的并非自身的魔力。  
不过话说回来，英灵本来就不能没有媒介在世界上乱跑，尤其是盖亚侧的他们。  
就算这一次是本体被拖下来显然还是得遵守这个规则。  
那么有“凭依对象”的话——似乎可以期待有什么有趣的事情发生。

就在库丘林开始对着升起的日头考虑是不是要自己上去到处看看的时候，急促的马蹄声打断了他的思考。  
第一个反应到英灵想法中的是他的战斗直觉做出的判断。  
从马蹄声来看不止一匹马，大部分很整齐。有两匹马的脚步有点乱，听起来就像骑手的经验不够丰富。  
第二个反应则是，“啊，还在用马匹代步的时代吗？至少不是什么奇怪的未来世界吗”。  
总之，对于英灵来说，无论哪种都似乎没什么好担心的。  
可惜坑底没个可以坐下来等的位置，库丘林一边想着一边找了个舒服的姿势靠在坑壁上，将注意力放在马蹄声接近的方向。

迪卢姆多在太阳升起之时就离开了自己的城堡。  
作为领主他自然不能和年轻的时候一样一个人行动。他身后的数人是侍卫中挑出的得力战士，而已经过了十岁的两个儿子也闹腾着一起出来。  
想到昨夜安格斯父亲的吩咐迪卢姆多也觉得不会有什么危险，于是同意了男孩们的请求。  
两名男孩虽然还未成年，但在骑术上并不算太差。以他们的年龄而言只是需要更多的时间来掌握一些小窍门，能跟着父亲一起出去显然也是一种鼓励和练习。  
即使他们不太明白父亲为什么一大早就急冲冲地准备亲自调查昨夜的异象。

黑发战士远远看着前方的深坑，昨夜那次星辰坠落的威力显然比之前见过的流星破坏力强多了。  
他拦住后面的侍卫，“奥楚，柯纳，你们和侍卫们呆在这里。”  
“可是父亲！”被点名的小小男子汉们不服气地挺了挺胸，但是被父亲的一个眼神镇压了下来，只能和侍卫们一起呆在原地。  
迪卢姆多一个人纵马靠近坑口然后向下看去。  
早已听到马蹄声的库丘林抬着头，赤色的眼睛对上探查者的视线。

就算逆着阳光来自厄尔斯特的英灵也能清楚地看到黑发战士的金色眼睛。  
在库丘林看来，同样在打量自己的战士看起来不过二十多岁模样。黑发从肩部束起，从库丘林的方向自然看不清楚对方用了怎样的发饰。  
但没有穿盔甲的服饰上所装饰的黄金饰品带着明显的凯尔特风格，只是看起来比自己的那个时代又复杂了一些。  
……爱尔兰？这样的念头掠过战士的脑海，库丘林不再保持懒散模样。  
英灵只是一个动念之间，远远超过常人的能力让他直接跃出了在常人看来相当深的天坑。

显然他的举动让站在上面的黑发战士惊讶不已。  
虽然骑在马上的黑发战士在蓝发英灵跳出去的时候同时翻身下马，现在正以一种略带尊敬又透着些许亲切的姿态看着库丘林——但是他刚才的震惊还遗留在脸上，并未完全成功的掩饰住。  
但是显然对方正在极力控制自己的情绪，虽然看起来年轻但是做事却很老练吗，库丘林在心里评价道。  
“欢迎你来自仙宫的战士。按照安格斯父亲的吩咐我来迎接你。”  
黑发战士在平稳了自己的情绪之后，终于不急不缓的说出了准备好的欢迎词。  
即使迪卢姆多自己也不相信来自纽格兰奇的战士能做到直接跳出这种高度——在他看来这已经是魔法的范畴了，但是能让他养父吩咐的客人似乎也不可能来自其他地方。  
“我是这里的领主，迪卢姆多，迪那之孙。”

对于战士的自我介绍库丘林的眼睛瞬间充满了兴趣。  
他可没想到之前在英灵座好奇过的对象居然以“人类”的身份站在他的面前。  
没错，人类。  
英灵可以直接分辨出英灵，但眼前这名黑发青年周围虽然有魔力缠绕的痕迹，但本身并不是魔力聚合体。  
而眼角下的那颗爱情痣和以人类来说难得一见的金色眼睛更佐证了他的身份。  
仙宫纽格兰奇的所有者、青春与爱情、梦境之神安格斯所宠爱的养子，迪那之孙，栋恩之子，芬恩之侄迪卢姆多。  
——活着的迪卢姆多·奥迪那。

“我是库丘林，斯沃提安的养子，卢格之子。”本着基本的礼貌，蓝发英灵眯起眼自我介绍。“啊，就是你想的那个库丘林，来自厄尔斯特。”  
他说的厄尔斯特当然不是如今的厄尔斯特，但是他面前的黑发青年听懂了他的说法。  
他看着对方的金色眼睛中逐渐弥漫出惊喜的神情，然后很快又被懊恼所代替。  
“居然是您！”迪卢姆多不自觉地用上了尊敬的称呼，“这一定是奇迹吧？啊……安格斯父亲没有向我说出您的名字，否则……”  
看着面前沉稳的黑发战士突然露出和少年一样雀跃又期期艾艾的表情，库丘林不得不伸手拍了拍对方的肩膀。  
“好啦，虽然不知道是怎么回事，不过我们可以换个地方再谈？”  
这句话总算提醒了迪卢姆多，他有些羞赧地轻咳了一声，又恢复到领主的模样。  
“请您稍等，我这就让侍卫们给您送马过来。请您到我的城堡暂时休息，传说中的英雄。我想我的战士和人民都会欢迎您的来到。”  
==========

库丘林觉得他从英灵座记录中得到的资料出现了什么偏差。  
领主迪卢姆多对于阅读过记录的库丘林来说也是一个相对陌生的存在。外表不过二十来岁的青年有着出乎意料的沉稳态度。  
好像有哪里不太对。  
没有圣杯作弊器，库丘林稍微有点后悔闲着无聊的时候没有去读读后辈们的传记——好吧，大概他的房间里也没后辈的传记这种玩意。  
总之，其实归根一句话就是……  
为什么没有人提前告诉他一下他会被两个小鬼缠上？

看着迪卢姆多的装扮库丘林就知道自己一身紧身战衣在这个时代看起来有多惹眼。  
虽然黑发战士没有指出这一点，但是他直接把披风脱下来披在库丘林肩上的举动既可以看做对客人的敬重——亦或者是减少客人和等待者们的尴尬。  
虽然库丘林只看了一眼就能确定那些人都是训练有素的战士，但是在看到自己的时候那种惊讶无法掩饰。  
虽然库丘林并不在意被人围观，不过显然接待他的迪卢姆多并不希望他所仰慕的传奇人物受到非崇拜以外的关注。  
“这是安格斯父亲托付于我的客人。”黑发领主这样对自己的部下们宣布道，“他的名字我将在不久之后的晚宴上宣布，但是每个人都必须用最大的敬意来招待我的贵宾。”

迪卢姆多的郑重介绍让站在库丘林面前的战士们全都肃穆起来。  
这些战士并非和迪卢姆多一样是成名已久的人物，但各个训练有素，显然也是黑发领主的旗下精锐。  
到了他们这个程度的战士已经摒除了从身形上来观察对方实力的坏习惯，所以在照面的时候，他们就明白库丘林实力不凡。  
而迪卢姆多的介绍正好佐证了这一点。能让那位远在纽格兰奇的神祗托付的战士必定不同凡响，想到这里有些人眼睛里已经出现了跃跃欲试的神色。  
但是抢在他们之前的是两名还不足以称之为“少年”的男孩，也许正是仗着自己年少的优势，奥楚和柯纳一左一右地围住了库丘林。

“您是从父亲幼时的居住之地前来这里的战士吗？”年长一些的男孩提问道。  
而年幼一些的那个则一派天真浪漫，毫不作伪地问道，“父亲的客人你也很强对吧？和父亲相比你们谁更强一些？”  
“你儿子？”库丘林对着迪卢姆多指了指自己一左一右的两个小鬼。  
唔——以凯尔特人来说迪卢姆多看起来二十多岁这个年纪有十岁多一点的小孩并不奇怪。毕竟以凯尔特人来说十四岁成年娶妻再正常不过。  
“是。”迪卢姆多简短地回答道，他示意自己的儿子们走开，并且留下一匹马给库丘林。  
接受了对方好意的库丘林翻身上马，看着两个显然还有很多问题的孩子心不甘情不愿的爬上了同一匹马的背部。

“抱歉，他们的母亲去世之后我也没好好管教他们，让您为难了。”黑发领主看着厄尔斯特英雄的眼神略带歉意。  
“叫我库丘林就行了，敬称什么的也免了。我那个时代可没有这么多讲究。”蓝发英灵挥了挥手，“你夫人的事情请节哀。”  
“没什么。”迪卢姆多脸上看不出什么悲伤的神色，只是有着一种淡淡的平静，“只是城堡没有了女主人可能会有些不尽人意的地方，如果有什么不习惯的一定要和我说。”  
这句话的措辞里面除了迪卢姆多习惯的用词之外，所有的敬语都被他直接省略，库丘林觉得这样听起来顺耳多了。  
“这些都不是问题，不过你最好看紧你的儿子们。”  
对着迪卢姆多眨了眨眼睛，对方回给他一个心照不宣的苦笑。  
“正式宴会的时候请自己小心。”

即使两个年级还小的战士预备役一路在马背上叽叽喳喳，但前进的速度并没有被影响。  
很快库丘林就随着骑兵们一起穿越了漫步着牛羊的草原，越过河流，再穿过一个规模不小的村落之后，到达了迪卢姆多修建城堡的领地。  
——或者说城池才对。  
“完全不一样啊——就算都是爱尔兰，和我那个时代比起来也富裕太多了。”  
“但是你那个时代有更多的传奇。”迪卢姆多领着库丘林穿过富裕的街道。  
他属下的骑士们已经大部分在进入城池之后散入了居住区，只有少数看起来也是居住在城堡里的骑士还跟在两位领主之子后面，远远地随着领主和尊贵的客人前进。  
“我那个时代我已经熟悉得不能再熟悉，作为主人迪卢姆多你是不是该和我介绍一下现在？”  
“如果你有兴趣的话请等到了城堡休息之后，我会在起居室里准备好麦酒和点心慢慢向你介绍这里的，库丘林。希望你能喜欢现在的爱尔兰。”  
蓝发英灵笑了起来，“无论时代过去多久，我永远都会守护我的家乡。”

英灵的答案让黑发领主转过了头。  
库丘林注意到对方注视着自己的眼中掠过了一丝类似羡慕的神色，虽然转瞬即逝。  
“就和传说中的一样，英雄库丘林永远按照自己的心意前行。请容许我对您的决定和勇气表示敬意。”  
“喂喂，被你夸奖总觉得有些不好意思的样子。还有啊，不是说了叫‘库丘林’就行了吗，敬称什么的听得鸡皮疙瘩都起来了好吗。”  
“对不起，完全是习惯使然……不要介意。”这才察觉道自己又不小心冒出了敬语的黑发领主笑了笑，然后侧身让贵客走到队伍的最前面。“而且，我不明白你为什么会不好意思。作为传说中的战士，你有足够的资格让我献上敬意。”

“啊啊，怎么说呢？被建立和管理这么大一块领土的领主赞扬的话，就算我也不能那么轻易的就点头接受啊。”库丘林眯起眼睛笑道。  
在他看来迪卢姆多虽然没有称为“王”，但是实际上已经在履行类似的职责。  
一般的领主可没有资格建立如此坚固的城池和城堡，如果不是迪卢姆多被什么人赋予了特权，那就代表他自己是独立在外的领主，没有臣服于任何人。  
“请别这么说，我只是想给自己一处可以容身的地方而已。”  
“这段话听起来相当沉重吗。怎么要好客的主人？什么时候给我讲讲自己的故事？只有我的传说被你熟知可不公平啊。”库丘林打趣道。  
“请给我一点时间，尊贵的客人。等我做好准备的时候，一定为你托盘而出。”

“那么父亲，我们先告辞了。”  
踏入内堡范围之后，一直陪着迪卢姆多和库丘林走到最后的两个男孩向传说中的英雄行礼，然后和解开了绳索的幼兽一般奔去自己的住所。  
“他们没有和你住在一起？”  
库丘林好奇地看着两个男孩奔去了城堡的西北角，那边有几座看起来刚建好不久的小楼，显然是男孩们的新住处。  
“奥楚度过今年的冬季之后就要成年，而柯纳也只比他晚上一年而已。他们成年之时就要分管自己的领地，早些让他们独立并没有坏处。”  
这样回答的迪卢姆多看起来带上了严父的感觉，但话音中笑意出卖了他真实的想法。  
“实际上是他们自己要求的，也许该早一点让他们吃吃苦头才不会到处乱来。”

“真是严格的教育方式。”库丘林表示自己对怎么教小孩没有发言权，他还有别的问题。  
“说起来从进门到现在——”蓝发英灵比了比他们走过的距离，“我怎么一位女性都没有见到？”  
虽然格蕾妮娅堡没有了女主人的事情他已经知道，但连女仆或者女管家都没有就实在太稀奇了。  
毕竟凯尔特的男人们长年在外征战，后方的事情只能由女性来打理。就算给格蕾妮娅堡没有再找一个女主人的打算，但是依旧需要一位负责统管全堡事务的女性。  
“霍普森夫人并不住在内堡，内堡也没有女仆。”想起眼前这位英雄喜好女色的传闻，迪卢姆多略带歉意地回答道，“呃……只是为了避免一些麻烦。”

“那作战的时候怎么办？”库丘林问出了一个对于他来说相当疑惑的问题。  
黑发领主稍微思考了一下大概想到了过去的英雄为什么会问出这个问题，但是显然这不是一两句话能解释清楚的。  
“如果您不介意的话先到我的起居室用一顿简单的午餐如何？我想你应该还没有吃到任何的东西。”  
“看来我问了一个比较复杂的问题——当然，我没有意见。我对现在食物的味道也有着好奇。”  
“希望不会让你失望。”

犹如每一个好客的主人一般，迪卢姆多将库丘林迎进了自己的起居室。  
作为主人的房间，采光自然是最好的。现在的天气很舒适，所以敞开的阳台和室内并未隔断。  
一张小圆桌摆在阳台上，旁边还错落着几把带靠背的椅子。  
得到主人吩咐的仆人们已经将肉食和蔬果放上了桌面，迪卢姆多邀请库丘林坐下，然后亲手切下烤好的羊腿上最美味的部分放入英灵的餐盘。  
凯尔特人的用餐并没有什么“食不语”的礼仪，所以在给库丘林的酒杯添加麦酒的时候，迪卢姆多已经开始说起关于“士兵们”的问题。

“虽然按照法律每一位男性都必须服从征兵，但是实际上现在爆发的战争并没有那么多。”迪卢姆多用小刀切开手中的苹果，“国王的权力……也许比起你的时代来说削弱了也不一定。”  
“所以贵族和有钱的平民可以用纳税带代替自己的兵役，而没有钱的人——或者说贵族的仆人们也可以用劳役来代替兵役，这就是为什么城堡里可以保证数量众多的男仆的原因。”  
库丘林歪着头听着，然后大概勾勒出一个轮廓，“这么说现在的爱尔兰王们之间的争斗已经减少了，或者说他们更趋向于和平的方式解决？”  
“通商或者通婚——这些事情我并不想去研究。毕竟我的领土和任何一位国王都没有关系。”黑发领主回答道。  
“那么外敌的情况……你们怎么处理？”

“交给佣兵团。”迪卢姆多指了指外面，“当然我这里并不这样，但是大多数国王都会选择雇佣佣兵，而不是自己组建战士团。”  
黑发领主顿了顿，喝了一口手中的麦酒，“我曾经是那些佣兵团的一员。”  
关于迪卢姆多属于哪个佣兵团，刚好是库丘林从分身记录中获得的信息之一。  
他记得在迪卢姆多——或者说英灵迪卢姆多的分身的描述里，菲奥娜勇士团规模巨大，甚至不亚于一个王国。  
原来结症在这里，蓝发英灵迅速的估量了一下现在爱尔兰的形式，然后发现这些暂时和他都没什么关系。  
就像此地的主人所说的一样，格蕾妮娅堡统治的广大领土和任何的王或者战士团都没有关系。  
——这里是属于黑发的迪卢姆多，迪那之孙，勇敢的爱尔兰勇士的领土。除了他面前的青年点头赋予他人权力之外，谁都没有指染的权力。


	3. Chapter 3

第二章

不得不说对于一个“外来者”，和一地的领主交谈是最容易收集情报的方式。  
如果有必要库丘林觉得可以完全靠力量无视一切镇压下去，但是显然这是最坏的方法。  
虽然和“阅读”来的印象中的迪卢姆多有一些区别，但眼前的黑发领主依然有着凯尔特战士一贯的好客。  
做一个好的客人显然比做一个侵入者要简单，而且从英雄时代起就没有为王野心的蓝发英灵显然不会选择让自己觉得麻烦的方式。  
库丘林不知道自己会在这个时代停留多久，但是至少停留在这个时代的时候他会接受黑发领主的招待，并且回报这种恩义。

迪卢姆多并不算一个好的讲故事的人。  
凯尔特战士从来不是学识渊博的代表，知识的传承来源于吟游诗人和德鲁伊。  
古老的传说还能由吟游诗人四处传唱听到耳熟能详，但是其他的知识被牢牢掌握在德鲁伊们的手中。  
就算是贵族战士能读写文字已经是了不起的成就，所以迪卢木多的介绍也仅限于他所经历过的、看到的和领地里发生的事情。  
不过就算只是通过这些介绍，库丘林都忍不住挑了挑眉。  
后世的词语中有一个词汇叫做“政治敏感性”，但是眼前的青年显然缺乏这种东西。  
好在黑发领主似乎有种天生回避这方面问题的能力，至少能做到不懂，但是绝对不去碰。

只是如果迪卢姆多继续维持领地的话，不管他愿不愿意似乎都会被扯进未来的风波。  
和自己的时代不同，库丘林清楚地意识到这点。  
厄尔斯特的时代就算王国与王国之间的争斗也是直接碰撞，也许会找一些借口，但绝不会如同现下这个时代这么微妙。  
不受国家控制的巨型佣兵团和有称王野心的团长。五个王国联合和统治他们的高地之王——迪卢姆多的领土就犹如这个平衡之间的砝码，而且分量足够到偏向任何一方就会影响均衡。  
看来这个世界，比他想象得更有趣一些。

眼前的这名男性显然还没有意识到自己继续维持领地发展的话最终会面临怎样的局面。  
库丘林想了想自己了解的迪卢木多。  
在爱神之家出生的青年并不愚笨，但总有一些从未消磨的单纯透露在记录的字里行间。  
眼前的黑发领主显然在人情世故上更纯熟一些，但是他的未来几乎等同于将从未见过大海狂暴的人丢进了风暴中心。  
想当年他那出生于王家的腹黑表弟康纳尔也废了许多时间才能和那帮老贵族们抗衡，这还是在厄尔斯特无法离开赤枝的情况下。  
嘛，如果自己没有预料错的话，黑发领主没有几年就会被卷入漩涡了吧。  
"对了，有一个问题。"库丘林指着迪卢姆多拿出的简陋地图，"你现在领地范围在哪？"

黑发领主在地图的左上角画了一个不规则的形状。他的领地早已由最初的三块领地往西北扩张了许多。  
他的领土南边和费奥纳勇士团占据的土地相邻，而东北边则是高地王的领地。  
西北则属于几个较小的领主，在格蕾妮娅堡修建的时候给他找了不少麻烦。  
在公主殿下还在生的时候看在五王国联合的面子上迪卢姆多最多只是教训那些不长眼的家伙们一下，不过在妻子去世之后之后，他就没有打算继续忍耐他们。  
对于凯尔特人来说申诉不过是一个过场，拳头才是真理。  
所以迪卢姆多直接带着几名亲卫打进了领主府，接收了那些一夜之间变成无主之地的领土。

“在我那个时代，这部分可是属于厄尔斯特的地方。对于我这个发誓守护那片土地的人来说，你要不要考虑雇佣我呢领主大人。”  
蓝发英灵半玩笑似的言语换来的是黑发领主的正义严辞。  
“请不要开这种玩笑，库丘林。你是安格斯父亲拜托的尊贵客人，理应获得我最隆重的礼遇。”金色的眼诚恳地看着蓝发英灵，“我做的一切不是为了招揽你。而且我自觉没有招揽厄尔斯特英雄的魅力。”  
“怎么会，迪卢姆多你似乎太小看你的英俊——”  
蓝发英灵故意拉长的尾音让迪卢姆多咳嗽了一声，“请不要这么随意的做出令人为难的发言，库丘林。”  
这个反应让库丘林笑着换了话题。“所谓最高礼遇就是我在你的领土上做什么都可以？”  
“当然，”黑发领主飞快地回答之后才想起关于库丘林的传闻，“不过，请尽量不要对有夫之妇……，那样我会很为难。”

迪卢姆多的吞吞吐吐让库丘林直接拍上迪卢姆多的肩膀。  
“被女性投怀送抱可不是我能控制的事情，这点你应该比我还清楚。"对迪卢姆多挤了挤眼，“而且在我最有兴趣的……”  
蓝发英灵的话被一阵轻盈的脚步声打断了。他甚至听到了后面乳母的劝阻声。  
“领主大人在招待客人，您不能就这么进去——”  
在乳母阻拦的尾音中，木门被冲开了。  
库丘林看着一名连“少女”的边都没擦上的女童飞扑进迪卢姆多怀里。  
霸占住黑发领主怀抱的小女孩有着一头黑色波浪般的头发，侧头控诉库丘林霸占了迪卢姆多的眼睛则是森林一般的深绿。  
五官还没完全长开就已经能预见未来一定是绝世美人的女孩从轮廓上就能确定和迪卢姆多有血缘关系，而女孩抱着黑发领主的胳膊撒娇似的询问也佐证了这点。  
“爸爸，今天没有狩猎的礼物吗？”

“抱歉啊我的小公主，今天不是去狩猎。”摸着女儿的头发，迪卢姆多一脸严肃地转向库丘林。  
“如果您对她出手的话，就算您是我最景仰的英雄，我也会和您一决生死的，库丘林殿下。”  
“等等为什么说得这么认真啊!老子就算男女通杀也不会对一个只有四岁还是五岁的女童出手好吗!”  
==========

“领主的工作真辛苦。”几乎在外面晃了一个上午的库丘林回到城堡的时候，迪卢姆多还在和领主必须签署的文书奋斗。  
放下手中的羊皮卷，迪卢姆多揉了揉太阳穴。  
“就算已经做了很久，但是每次水利问题复杂到难以理解。”黑发领主看着手中德鲁伊们制作的图纸，露出了苦笑，“尤其是今年北边的雨水充足，有几条河涨水……这是往年没有的情况，德鲁伊们忙不过来了。“  
“不能请纽格兰奇派些人手？反正安格斯那里闲着的应该不少？”  
“不，只有这点不行。神明已经不再随意插手凡人的事情了，”迪卢姆多摇摇头，“虽然有些不礼貌，但是和……”  
“要是现在不好直呼名字的话叫瑟坦达或者前辈都可以，迪卢姆多。”

蓝发英灵的提议让迪卢姆多有点不好意思的微笑起来，他放下手上的文书看着凯尔特的传奇英雄。  
“恐怕我没有资格直呼那么亲昵的名字，不过……‘前辈’是什么意思？”  
“哦——我都差点忘了这个是外来词，所谓‘前辈’就是人生道路上的先行者，可以作为参照的人，这么解释应该很好懂吧？”  
“这么解释就很容易明白了，能够有传说中的英雄作为‘前辈’真是太荣幸了。”金色的眼在库丘林面前闪闪发光，“那么，请容许我称呼你为‘前辈’吧，库丘林。如果称呼为‘御子殿下’大概敏感的德鲁伊们就会猜出什么了。”  
“当然没问题，不过被人当做了名字的话你可要好好解释啊，迪卢姆多。而且你不是答应了你的部下们要在宴会上做正式介绍吗？”  
“所以请让我保密到那个时候吧。”

看了看窗外的光线，迪卢姆多放弃了在午饭前继续和政务搏斗的想法。  
“说起来前辈早上是怎么打发时间的？需要我安排一些人带你去城镇上熟悉一下吗？”  
“那到不用，你家的两个小家伙可真是缠人。早上好好的操练了他们一番，不过倒是挺耐打的。”  
“有你的指导是他们的荣幸。虽然两人都是我在教导，但是能均出的时间……不过能得到前辈的夸赞，我也可以对他们略微表示出自豪了。”  
“噗，真是要求严格的父亲啊迪卢姆多。”  
“因为他们也快要到独当一面的岁数了嘛。”黑发领主想了想，指着窗外的城镇，“那么就让我这个东道主做一次向导为你引路。有特别想去的地方吗？”  
“酒馆，当然是酒馆啊领主大人~”  
“这个时间还是先去市场吃午饭比较好啊，前辈。”  
==========

如果只是说日常的话，库丘林并没有感觉到太大的区别。  
凯尔特战士们的经历永远集中在几个方面。就算是作为领主的迪卢姆多在忙碌完领主的责任之后也会将全部的时间投入“战士应该完成”的事情上。  
训练、狩猎、巡视领地。凭借着对“这个时代”的兴趣库丘林一直跟在迪卢姆多的身边。  
当然例行巡视不可能离开城堡太远，毕竟迪卢姆多的领土并不算小。  
几天之内库丘林已经看到了好几位辅佐官从其他城镇来格蕾妮娅堡汇报，显然黑发领主也很清楚凭自己一个人的能力无法治理整个领地。

“看来你没有被政务淹没多亏了他们。”库丘林啃着仆人送上的新鲜水果，他对“政务”完全没有兴趣，赤枝时期他就全部丢给了康纳尔，对于现在更加复杂和细致的分工就更不感冒了。  
正在忙里偷闲的黑发领主专心用小刀刻着手里的木雕，不过对于库丘林的问题他还是应了一声，“但就是这样也很怀念作为勇士团一员的时代。”  
“那是因为迪卢姆多你不适合这些——当然除了象征身份的饰品和衣物。美男子真是怎么穿都好看。”  
“但是如果是前辈描述过的那种五颜六色的衣服的话，就算是我也不一定能……而且就算以我们的审美来说也太多姿多彩了。”  
“怎么会，实际上很不错啊——啊，你在刻小小姐吗？真是惟妙惟肖……”

库丘林的夸赞还没说完就看见迪卢姆多敏捷地收起了手上的雕像。  
戒备的眼神再次证明了黑发领主的“傻爸爸”属性完全没有治愈的可能，库丘林抓了抓头发摊开手，“我说啊，你这样真的让我没法好好和你说话啊。”  
“那么前辈想和我说什么？”迪卢姆多回答道，眼里的戒备一点都没减少。  
“什么时候给我也刻一个吧？木雕。”库丘林指着自己的鼻子笑道。  
“……我的手艺可比不上那些为你塑像的大师们啊。”  
“意义不一样嘛迪卢姆多。”  
“如何你看得上的话。”金色的眼褪去了警戒，柔和的目光落到库丘林的脸上，“我很乐意，前辈。”

“有这个回答我就放心了——那就看你的啦迪卢姆多。”库丘林站起来伸了个懒腰，“那么，接下来该去哪里转转？”  
“如果你要打发时间的话，请在天黑前回来。”黑发领主抬头看着自己的客人，“虽然迟了好久，不过迎接你的宴会终于准备完毕了。唯一的客人缺席的话，我会不知所措的。”  
“我可以期待你的安排吗，迪卢姆多。”  
“当然，前辈。这是我倾尽格蕾妮娅堡最盛大的迎接，只有这样才符合它所招待的客人的身份。”  
==========

格蕾妮娅堡将要举办盛大宴会的消息很快传到了迪卢姆多的领地之外。  
只是这次好客的领主并没有大规模的发出邀请，所有收到邀请的人都是黑发领主得力的协助者。  
很显然这场规模远远超出想象的盛宴在宾客的挑选上面只是一场私人宴会，这使得人们对它所招待的主宾更加好奇。  
抱着对宾客的好奇或者其他目的，人们纷纷开始打探对方是谁。  
黑发领主身边突然多出的奇异发色的青年瞒不住任何人，从流星陨落的巨坑中找到对方的消息也不胫而走。  
由于领主宣布将在晚宴上宣布宾客的大名，获得晚宴邀请的人们更加期待盛宴当晚。  
而在众多视线汇集之下，格蕾妮娅堡将持续三个夜晚的盛大宴席拉开了帷幕。

“领主大人，乐师和吟游诗人们已经率先入场了。”  
迪卢姆多的侍从隔着虚掩地门大声提醒着里面。  
黑发领主没有停下手中挑选的工作，他只是扬声回答道，“请给他们准备最好的蜜酒，将宴会领向高潮的工作就交付给他们了。我随后就到。”  
“喂喂，主人迟到的话会被当做无理的行为吧。”蹲坐在一边矮凳上的库丘林看着男主人周围散乱的箱子。  
他当然知道迪卢姆多在忙碌什么。为了挑选适合他身份的衣饰，黑发领主打开了自己私人库存中最好的那个部分。  
“没关系，时间还很充裕。”

对于黑发领主来说，献给传说中的光之子的衣饰决不能是普通的东西，为此他几乎打开了自己所有私人所有物中最贵重的那一部分。  
库丘林也能看出被迪卢姆多认为不适合丢去一边的饰品也是难得一见的珍品。而被他留下的则是珍品中的精品。  
“这样就差不多……让你久等了库丘林。”最后迪卢姆多无视已经被他翻得只能用“狼藉”来形容房间，将选出的衣饰放在蓝发英灵面前。  
“看来我只有接受的选择？”  
“希望能入你的眼。”  
“不过到现在还不叫仆人过来难道是领主大人打算亲手帮我换吗？”  
迪卢姆多看了看门外，发现仆人们似乎已经全被他调集到了宴会大厅。  
黑发领主耸了耸肩，“我想你应该不会介意。”

迪卢姆多是个细心的战士，这一点成为领主之后也没有改变。  
不过库丘林也没等对方动手就自己先换好了白色底袍。  
天气还没有变冷，套上御寒的长裤显然没有必要。经过漂白的羊毛和麻混纺出的宽松长袍穿起来十分舒适，而且以白色作为底色显然很适合点缀上任何饰品。  
迪卢姆多拿起一条在蓝发英灵看来织工已经相当精湛的羊毛长巾。  
“哦？颜色真漂亮啊，是从罗马那边流传过来的染料？哦哦？上面的图案居然是老爹的故事啊，真是精湛的工艺。”  
“能获得你的夸奖我想织工也会很高兴。不过我领地上的织工们远远比不上菲奥娜勇士团的专属织匠。”黑发领主一边说着一边将长巾斜披在库丘林的肩膀上，然后扎上一条鹿皮上镶嵌着黄金的腰带。

接下来层层叠叠的饰品让库丘林有一种回到了厄尔斯特年代的错觉。  
那时候每一次盛大的宴会之前都会有类似的画面发生，只不过那时候围着他的几乎全是崇拜他的赤枝少年兵们。  
不过显然迪卢姆多要比那些少年兵们沉稳上许多。  
蓝发英灵总觉得自己能在黑发领主身上嗅到一些不同于他外表年龄表现出的东西，但是他又说不出来究竟是些什么。  
——也许是过于沉稳了。

脑子里掠过的各种想法让他看着黑发领主帮他整理好了各种饰品之后又动作麻利的装扮好自己。  
黄金的饰品和迪卢姆多的黑发还有蜜色皮肤有种不同于白皙皮肤的和衬感，也让领主惊人的美貌更添上了数分真实的诱惑感。  
似乎已经习惯了被各种视线注视，迪卢姆多最后检查了一次没有什么遗漏之后就拉开了门。  
“无论是主人还是主客都不能让远道而来的勇士们和吟游诗人们继续久等才是。”迪卢姆多微笑着做出了“客人先请”的手势。  
“难道不是主人先带路吗？”  
“啊……我以为你这些日子已经对我的城堡非常熟悉了。”黑发领主露出有些歉意的姿态，“真是抱歉。”  
“……我说啊，迪卢姆多。”  
“嗯？”  
“你究竟是故意的，还是无意的？”

两人的说笑稍微冲淡了一直以来库丘林从迪卢姆多身上感到的违和感。  
轻松的气氛让黑发领主不再那么中规中矩，前往大厅的路上他也开始回应库丘林的说笑。  
似乎是远远听到了两人的声音，通往大厅通道上的卫士们都挺直了腰，长矛底端撞击着石板铺就的平整地面，示意他们对主人和贵宾的迎接。  
这个举动也通知了通道尽头负责大门的侍从们。  
他们合力推开用厚重木料制作的结实大门，音乐和笑闹的声音随之传入走廊。  
“真是盛大的宴会啊，迪卢姆多。”看清了宽阔大厅中围着一个一个点燃的火塘欢聚的人群，蓝发英灵笑眯眯地对此地的主人说道。  
“您一定能在这里度过一个愉快的夜晚。”对于自己的宴会有绝对信心的黑发领主这次不再使用谦逊的言辞，而是换上了肯定的句式。  
“哦，当然。”赤色的眼扫过迪卢姆多短披风下露出的结实小腿，库丘林勾了勾嘴角，“一定是一个非常愉快的夜晚，迪卢姆多。”


	4. Chapter 4

第三章

库丘林和迪卢姆多并肩走入大厅的瞬间音乐声和喧闹陡然停了下来。  
毫无征兆开始蔓延的寂静让蓝发英灵眯起了眼。  
厄尔斯特时代的宴会绝不会出现这种冷场，数百年的时光改变的不仅仅是饰品的制作、衣服的织工、烹饪的方式——它也改变了人与人之间的阶级差。  
越来越明显的权力划分让人们相处的方式发生了变化。即使同为贵族战士之间，被冠上国王或者领主之名的人也处于更加尊贵的位子。  
和平民混迹在一起长大的王子或者来历不明最后登上王位的国王在这个时代之下已经难以存在，而人们已经习惯这种相处的方式。

“实在是一种没有意思的发展……”  
库丘林的低语让正准备开口让宴会再开的迪卢姆多诧异地看了他的贵客一眼。  
黑发领主并不明了光之御子话中究竟包含何种意思，在他看来所有的事情都按照它应有的规律在运行。  
“前辈？”迪卢姆多低声询问道。  
“叫我干什么？来助兴的大家可都等着你开口呢。”蓝发英灵用手指戳了戳迪卢姆多的后腰。黑发领主忍住了笑意和反击的想法，带着库丘林继续往前走去。

参加宴会的宾客和负责招待的少年们自然而然的为领主和贵客前进的方向分出方向。  
看起来地位最高的数人静默着向两人举起了酒杯致敬，黑发领主点头回礼的同时将库丘林带到了最上面的主座。  
只是扫了一眼蓝发英灵就知道座位的位置刻意调整过。本应该属于迪卢姆多的座位向右移动了一些，而应该是他座的那把椅子则摆在了旁边。  
“喂迪卢姆多。”库丘林偏过头看着黑发领主，“把我和你的位置并排的安排……你也隆重过度了。”  
“我觉得这才符合前辈你的身份。”

邀请着库丘林走上位置，迪卢姆多转身面对其他宾客。  
“不要拘束，我的朋友们。”黑发领主的声音低而柔和，“今夜是为了欢迎安格斯父亲托付给我的贵宾，卢格之子，传说中的英雄库丘林而举行的宴会。”  
迪卢姆多的话音刚落，原本安静的大厅中立刻充满了惊叹声——或者还有几声杯子落地的声音。  
没有人怀疑黑发领主话中的真实性。神明和凡人一样行走在爱尔兰的大地上，就算逝者也有回归现世之时。  
梦境是生者和逝者交流的桥梁，而青春与爱情之神是梦境的主人——虽然没有人知道库丘林究竟怎样以如此真实的形态行走于世间，但毫无疑问，他现在真正站在他们面前。

崇拜还有跃跃欲试的视线投注在蓝发英灵的身上，那种毫不掩饰的视线让战士之血开始沸腾。  
这样才像他记忆中的属于凯尔特人的宴席，安静和礼仪不属于狂欢宴上应有的存在。  
“就和你们的领主说的一样！在我面前不用拘束，想要挑战的话随时可以！我欢迎任何战斗，但是你们不可能在我的手上取得胜利！”  
蓝发英灵的宣言让下面骚动起来，黑发领主不得不打断自己贵客简直可以称为“煽动”的宣言。  
“但是今夜是狂欢之夜。”迪卢姆多压下众人的热血沸腾，“请将你们的精力用在享受宴会之上。所有的战斗应在太阳升起之后开始，在月亮升起时结束。尽情享用宴会吧，我的朋友们。今夜的格蕾妮娅堡属于你们。”

黑发领主的话语换来了爆发似的欢呼，而后音乐声重新响起，眨眼之间整个宴会厅恢复了喧闹。  
“让你看笑话了。”坐下来的迪卢姆多侧头对旁边座位上的库丘林说道。  
蓝发英灵摇晃着手中注满酒液的金杯，毫不介意的笑了起来，“畏畏缩缩的可不算什么战士，还是这样充满活力比较好。我会接受任何的挑战哦，迪卢姆多。”  
“包括我的吗？”  
黑发领主的回答让库丘林扬起了眉毛，“真难得，我以为你的责任心已经压倒了一切。”  
“传说中的英雄一直在旁边的情况，我也会偶尔冲动的。”  
“啊啊，明明之前机会那么多你一个都没珍惜过。”

两人一边说笑着一边享用侍从们递上的美酒佳肴，乐师们的歌谣也从古老的神话转为吟唱英雄的传奇。  
当厄尔斯特的名字出现在歌谣之中的时候，迪卢姆多撑着下颚，看着下面开始聚集的少年。  
“看来前辈你是今晚最抢手的人，”黑发领主漂亮的金眼因为笑意微微眯起，泛出最干净的琥珀才有的色泽。  
“话虽这么说，可是今天晚上我已经有心仪的人选了。”库丘林放下手中的酒杯，打量着在角落里争执的少年们。  
蓝发英灵的回答引起了迪卢姆多的好奇，“哦？是谁呢？能在这群少年中间脱颖而出。”

迪卢姆多的领地中并没有真正拥有贵族头衔的存在。  
和高地王国还有菲奥娜勇士团断绝来往的领主手下多是由平民出生的战士，而被挑选入晚宴中充当侍从的少年们自然不会先选择身份——大部分少年的身份都是平等的。  
容貌和战斗力才是他们被挑选为宴会侍从的首要原因，不过就算在这样一群少年中最显眼的还是那两个继承了父亲一头黑发的少年战士。  
而他们两人交头接耳的样子让库丘林想起当年赤枝那些少年们打主意时候的样子——而其他人显然为他们马首是瞻。

“让儿子们充当侍从好吗？”库丘林看着迪卢姆多。  
黑发领主眨了眨眼，“我想我们都有过这样的时光。”  
这个回答让库丘林放声笑了起来，富有感染力的笑声让周围的人视线不由得集中到他身上。  
“好了迪卢姆多，我想我该行使一下你的贵宾的权力了。”  
“你随时有这个资格，库丘林。无论你选择谁其他人都不会有异议。”黑发领主回答道，而少年们开始跃跃欲试。  
“我期许了许久的可不是青涩的果实。”将空掉的金杯放在扶手上，库丘林眯眼微笑，“至少现在不是。”  
这个回答让黑发领主眯起了眼睛，等待着接下来恐怕出乎他意料的选择。

“抱歉啦少年们，今夜我不会接受你们任何人的敬酒。”库丘林将金杯推到靠近迪卢姆多的位置，“至于领主大人，愿不愿意赏光注满它呢？”  
几乎所有人的目光都集中到了主座上，大家都在等着黑发领主的回答。  
厄尔斯特英雄的要求不符合宴会的规矩，但作为格蕾妮娅堡的无上贵宾，此地的主人给予了他在这里藐视一切规矩的权力。  
说出口的语言就会带上魔力，而迪卢姆多的许诺便是在他领地内的律法。  
黑发领主叹了口气，“你已经肯定了我的回答。”  
“我只是觉得你不会选择拒绝。”蓝发英灵靠在自己的位置上凝视迪卢姆多的表情。

黑发领主离开了自己的座位，从旁边的侍从手上拿过盛满美酒的金壶。  
“你说的对，我不能违背自己的许诺。”  
鲜红的酒液从黄金壶中流淌而出，注满库丘林的酒杯。  
蓝发英灵在众人的目光中将酒杯一饮而尽。  
“诸位，我将先行告退。”黑发领主转身向大厅中的众人宣布，“请不要拘束，继续享受之后继续的宴会。”  
示意儿子们接替自己的位置继续主持狂欢，迪卢姆多拉住库丘林往挂毯后的通道走去。

目送着迪卢姆多和蓝发英灵一起离开，黑发少年们一边走上主座一边窃窃私语。  
“是父亲的话完全比不过呢……”  
“如果到父亲的年龄的话我们一定也会有成熟的魅力吧？”  
“别说傻话啦……到父亲的年龄的话正常人都变成老头子了。”奥楚敲了一下自己的弟弟，然后和成年人一样在主座上挺直了腰杆。  
他并不惋惜自己失去了这次机会，作为领主之子，黑发少年很清楚自己接下来应该做些什么。  
===========

走廊中的幽暗顺着黑发领主手上的灯光向后退去，露出石砌墙壁上色彩艳丽的挂毯。  
“作为秘密通道这里的装饰还真华丽。”库丘林随口说道。显然整个城堡的布局都不是出自领主的意思，蓝发英灵不认为迪卢姆多会喜欢这些显得有些阴柔的玩意。  
“这是送给她的城堡，她乐意怎么做我没有干涉过。”迪卢姆多不在意的回答道，“如果你不喜欢的话，明天就可以撤下来。”  
“……这个回答还真是非常的无情。”直接把自己的感受说了出来，库丘林觉得黑发领主的脚步顿了一下。  
然后听不出喜怒的声音传了过来，“我已经尽力完成我的责任了。”

库丘林没有问为什么黑发领主将自己的婚姻视为责任。  
显然在他停留在格蕾妮娅堡的这段时间内听到的各种传闻不太靠谱。比如说领主和身为公主的夫人非常相爱这件事情就相当值得怀疑。  
曾经以风流闻名的厄尔斯特英雄也有过为一位姑娘神魂颠倒的时候，库丘林认为自己至少不会理解错什么是“爱”。  
也许所有的爱情发展到最后都会变为许许多多的责任，但是没有一种“爱”仅仅只有责任。  
不过现在追问的话显然太破坏气氛，库丘林决定按捺住好奇心。毕竟他现在最有兴趣的是眼前这个人，而不是他曾经发生的故事。

没有回头的迪卢姆多自然无法察觉库丘林的想法。  
穿过走廊和楼梯，两人一前一后来到城堡最高层的房间——这个房间的主人当然是迪卢姆多。  
黑发领主推开了自己的门，室内维持气温的炉火显然入夜之后就没有熄灭，明亮的火光温暖着室内的空气，也将四周的摆设镀上一层摇曳的昏黄。  
似乎已经知道宴会上发生了什么，本该在室内照顾炉火的仆从们早已失去了踪影。床铺已收拾妥当，铺着丝绸和毛皮的床榻显然能容下数人酣睡。  
“其实你也是个会享受的人嘛。”库丘林看着房间的陈设评价道。  
黑发领主熄灭手中的提灯侧头微笑，“我并不排斥享乐，前辈。”

迪卢姆多的话在库丘林听来带着一种暗示。  
虽然似乎有着极为禁欲的气质，但是黑发领主的根源依旧是凯尔特的战士。他对战士的世界同样熟悉，既然已经答应了库丘林的邀请，迪卢姆多自然明白接下来他该做什么。  
没有纠结，就如同最初他帮库丘林挑选佩戴首饰一样自然，黑发领主转过身开始卸掉自己身上碍事的饰物。  
不过他的动作被从后面揽上的手臂阻止了。  
蓝发英灵用下颚蹭了蹭迪卢姆多的肩膀，顺势亲吻了一下落在嘴边的黑发，“穿衣服由你代劳了，那么脱衣服交给我比较好。”

温热的呼吸喷在耳垂上的感觉让迪卢姆多暂停了一个瞬间，但他没有反对库丘林的提议。  
贴在迪卢姆多腰上的手略微动了一下之后黄金链和皮条一起编织成的腰带没有意外的滑落了下来。  
库丘林伸手捞住因为重量滑落的腰带丢到一边的软榻上，然后开始对付迪卢姆多的项链。  
黑发领主身上的装饰显然不比他更少，不过蓝发英灵显然只打算除掉有可能碍事的那些。  
随着解开发饰迪卢姆多的长发也随之落在库丘林的手上，在炉火的映衬下反射出温润的金黄。  
“这个样子作为男性可真是罪恶啊，迪卢姆多。”  
英灵打趣的声音传入黑发领主的耳中，迪卢姆多微微勾起嘴角，“似乎很多年前我也听过类似的话。”  
“别说得自己和老头子一样。”库丘林轻扯了迪卢姆多的黑发，然后将对方想说的话用亲吻堵了回去。  
本来只是试探的亲吻，但迪卢姆多毫无羞涩的回应让库丘林无法只将这个吻停留在试探的层面。

库丘林一边用一只手除掉自己身上可能碍事的饰品丢去一边，一边用手探索着眼前的身躯。  
藏在衣服下的皮肤上可以摸到清晰的伤痕，那是属于战士的印记。  
结实的肌肉显示出身体的主人平日锻炼的强度，触摸起来坚硬但是却让库丘林有种优雅的感觉。  
手指划过身体的感觉让迪卢姆多发出了细微的呻吟，身体对快感的记忆似乎恢复得比想象更快，黑发领主闭起了眼睛，让自己沉浸进去。  
身体的交流对于凯尔特战士是至高的礼仪，黑发领主不容许自己在这种时候出错。  
只是多年的生疏让迪卢姆多不太确定自己是否还和年轻的时代一样狂放，不过他至少没有对来自蓝发英灵的爱抚有不适应的感觉。  
库丘林的手指似乎有一种令人感觉到快乐的魔力，就连迪卢姆多自己也能察觉到身体的放松。  
似乎不必要担心太多。这样的想法掠过黑发领主的脑海，他轻轻拍了一下库丘林的后背。  
似乎满意于迪卢姆多的反应，库丘林顺势将对方压倒在床上。

两个人的重量让织物和皮毛堆起的柔软床垫向下陷出一个明显的痕迹。  
随意地拨开迪卢姆多身上的织物露出蜜色的躯体，库丘林俯身看着黑发领主。  
因为地点的变换那双美丽的金眼重新张开，琥珀色的眼中倒映着库丘林的影子。  
“你很热情，迪卢姆多。”  
“我想那是因为你也同样的炽热。”黑发领主抱着库丘林的脖子回答道，“能点燃战士热情的只有另一个战士的热情。”  
蓝发英灵挑了挑眉，“我想你说得对。”

他们重新拥吻在一起，这一次库丘林感觉到了来自迪卢姆多的“反击”。  
温柔的、缠绵的、带着一些甜腻却又强硬的回应着，就像彻底成熟的果实， 吃起来别有一番风味。  
库丘林用手指撩拨着迪卢姆多半掩在织物下的分身，虽然蓝发英灵有些奇怪于“它”的反应不似年轻人应有的那么有活力，但是显然还是充满“热情”。  
随着手掌的滑动蓝发英灵能清楚的感觉到分身的膨胀，然后另一只手抓住了他的肉刃合着他的节奏摩挲。  
战士的手带着长年使用武器的粗糙，互相抚慰的感觉让两人都发出了粗重的喘息——但是显然先败下阵的是黑发领主。

高潮带来的眩晕感让迪卢姆多停下了动作，他安静地躺卧在床上，另一只手攀附着库丘林的肩膀。  
蓝发英灵看着他微醺的模样笑了起来，抬起手舔了舔手掌和指缝中残留的白浊。  
魔力流入的感觉让库丘林晃神一下，他再次意识到面前的黑发领主的的确确是“活着的人类”。  
他低头在对方半闭的眼睑上亲吻了一下，黑发领主眨了眨眼，似乎从高潮之后的空白中恢复了过来。  
“你似乎很久没有经历过这种快乐了。”库丘林意有所指的问道。  
迪卢姆多勾了一下嘴角，“的确有一段时间了，毕竟需要我来招待的贵客你是第一位，前辈。”  
“听起来我很荣幸。”  
“是我的荣幸。”黑发领主用手指触摸蓝色的发丝，“就算是我也没想过有一天会和传说中的大英雄这样交流。”

库丘林的手掌摩挲过蜜色的腰肢，停在臀部轻轻拍了两下。  
迪卢姆多意识到对方在等着什么，他爬起来从床头的柜子中取出了对方想要的东西。  
库丘林弹开镶嵌得十分细致的盒盖，一股芳香的味道从其中传来。  
动物油脂加上香料做成的软膏呈现出玫瑰红色，而那种诱人的甜香让库丘林犹豫了一下。  
“你确定这里面没加上什么奇怪的东西？”  
迪卢姆多侧头想了想，“虽然完全没有动用过，但在这种时候绝不是什么坏东西。”  
用手指挑出些许软膏，蓝发英灵耸了耸肩，“既然你自己都这么说，那我不客气了。”

半固体的软膏没有什么冰凉的感觉，但触感却相当滑腻。  
手指在软膏的辅助下轻易的突破了收缩的穴口，指尖触摸上柔软肠壁的时候库丘林看见迪卢姆多微微皱了一下眉头。  
似乎对被进入有些不适应，就算有药膏的辅助也压不下手指停在体内的异样感。  
黑发领主屏住呼吸试图控制控制这种感觉扩散，但库丘林比他更快了一步挑逗着刚刚发现的敏感点。  
粗糙的手指退出甬道，然后带着更多的药膏闯了进去。配合着库丘林没有停下的爱抚，迪卢姆多的呼吸变得断断续续。

黑发领主感觉自己的脑袋像要被一种暧昧的热度融化了。  
被涂在肠壁上的药膏终于发挥了它真正的作用，手指的每一次摩挲都让变得敏感的内壁一阵颤抖。  
而迪卢姆多的分身再次颤巍巍的挺起让库丘林微笑了一下，他低头亲吻了一下顶端，然后拔出了手指。  
这次手指上不仅仅只有药膏融化的痕迹，滑腻的肠液包裹着手指，在火光下晶亮而诱人。  
“彻底兴奋起来了吗，迪卢姆多。”凑在黑发领主耳边低语，库丘林用嘴唇碰了一下对方的鼻尖，然后被反吻住。  
已经不用再确认迪卢姆多的反应，库丘林慢慢将自己的肉刃埋入已经准备好的甬道中。  
温热而柔软的感觉包裹了他，库丘林忍不住开始慢慢加快自己抽插的频率。

柔软的呻吟声再次从迪卢姆多的唇中溢出，就像无形的手撩动着听者的欲望。  
伸出手将黑发领主紧紧抱在怀中，蓝发英灵不再控制自己，开始了今夜真正的掠夺。


	5. Chapter 5

第四章

金色的眼逐渐恢复焦距，迪卢姆多才意识到自己好像昏睡了过去。  
似乎有谁在抚摸着他的头发，灵活的手指穿梭在发丝之间按摩着，让体力还没恢复的黑发领主顿时有一种想要再次陷入睡眠的错觉。  
但是他很快克制住了自己这个欲望，因为他想起来这时候在自己旁边的应该是谁。  
察觉了靠在自己怀里的人已经清醒过来，库丘林用手指戳了一下迪卢姆多的脸颊，“醒了？”  
“……抱歉。”意识到自己还枕在蓝发英灵腿上，迪卢姆多挣扎着想要挪开——虽然他的身体很明显在贪恋英灵比人体略高一些的体温。  
不过库丘林很快压住了迪卢姆多的动作。“喂，急着爬起来干什么？再来一次？”

“……就算是说笑也没法奉陪了。”清楚知道自己体力已经极限的迪卢姆多牵了牵嘴角露出疑似苦笑的表情。  
库丘林皱起眉头，“作为战士你的体力也太差了。就算身为领主也不能疏忽锻炼，迪卢姆多。”  
黑发领主不由得真正苦笑起来，“你对我这个年龄的人要求也太高了，库丘林前辈。”  
“……”觉得自己好像忽略了什么的库丘林低下头，看着依然被睡意侵占的金眸，“你今年多大了？三十？”  
蓝发英灵刻意往迪卢姆多外表显示出的年龄上又增加了几岁，但黑发领主摇了摇头。  
“就算外表没有改变但也不能否认我已经快五十岁，库丘林。”  
“我想……我刚才没有听错？”被黑发领主报出来的那个数字惊吓了好一会之后，库丘林干脆确认下是不是自己一下子听岔了。  
不过迪卢姆多显然已经想过他会有的反应，黑发领主躺回旁边的枕头上。  
“我并不如外表看起来的那么年轻，前辈。”睡意再度侵袭了迪卢姆多的脑海，金色的眼睛不受控制地慢慢合上，“外表会欺骗人的眼睛。”  
“喂起码听我发表一下感想吗。”看着明显又被睡神召唤的黑发领主，库丘林叹了口气，被迫决定将所有的疑问压到日出之后。

迪卢姆多似乎很久没有睡得如此沉。他第一次没有在太阳升起的时候就张开眼睛，而是被身边模模糊糊的骚动惊醒。  
朦胧的视线里他看见蓝发英灵正努力把几条猎犬赶下床去，但是显然厄尔斯特英雄没有伤害这些大家伙们的打算，所以被这些不怕人的猎狼犬们当成了嬉戏。  
看起来最小的那只甚至爬到了库丘林的背后，试图用嘴叼住英灵的金色发箍。  
“布斯，班塔，马洽……下去。”嘶哑着嗓子命令自己的爱犬们下床等着，迪卢姆多手中多了一杯水。  
“喝下去。”库丘林的声音温暖着他的耳朵，“会好过一些。”

没有拒绝对方的好意，迪卢姆多接过水杯滋润了喉咙。  
身体并没有什么不适感，即使他的体力已经不如年轻的时候，但是恢复力并没有减弱。  
“刚才那群全是你的猎犬？”库丘林看着现在全都乖乖蹲在阳台上排成一排的猎狼犬们，才发现刚才跳上来和他玩闹的只是其中领头的三只。  
“是的。”说起爱犬迪卢姆多的眼睛一亮，“都是我亲手挑选和抚养长大的好孩子们，前辈我来介绍一下……”  
“等等再说他们，我可是有一肚子问题想问你。”

不得不打断迪卢姆多兴致勃勃的介绍，库丘林盘腿坐在床上。  
“你的身体到底是怎么回事？安格斯的庇护？”联想到迪卢姆多是安格斯宠爱的养子，库丘林一点都不怀疑作为爱与青春之神的男人绝对会以权谋私。  
“不，和养父无关。”黑发领主下意识的摸了摸眼角的泪痣。“我从一位少女那里获得了一个馈赠和一个诅咒。”  
“诅咒？”库丘林理所当然的没有询问馈赠，他早已从他人口中听过迪卢姆多获得的礼物。  
“我会在青春逝去之前死去。”黑发领主的神情没有丝毫的不愉快，就像在说着别人的故事。  
“所有的人都以为我会英年早逝，结果我却活了比他们想象中还久的时光。”黑发领主看着阳台外的阳光，就像在凝视着什么。  
“但是我的外表却在某个时间彻底停了下来，不再变化。但是没有人比我自己更清楚我的身躯依然抵抗不过岁月的侵蚀。每一天我的血和骨都会腐朽得比昨天更多一些，停驻的青春仅限于外表而已。”

黑发领主的回答让蓝发英灵眯起了眼。  
他听得出迪卢姆多言语中的平淡，但是库丘林却不认为那是因为身躯的腐朽。  
他伸手捏住迪卢姆多的下颚，强迫黑发领主与自己对视。  
“另一个问题，迪卢姆多。你现在想要的是什么？”  
“想要的？”黑发领主愣了一下，“想看着我的女儿平安长大，想看着我的儿子们成长为合格的战士。我的人生剩下的时间已经不多，库丘林。”  
“不，并不是你的人生所剩无几，迪卢姆多，迪那之孙。”  
蓝发英灵严肃地盯着黑发领主，“你说的没错，你失去了内在的青春应该有的东西。是你自己在放任你的灵魂衰老腐朽，是你自己暮气沉沉，是你自己忘记了战士应有的火热和激情。”  
“你的身体并没有老去，老去的是你的心。”  
修长的手指停在迪卢姆多的胸口，库丘林突然展颜而笑。  
“不过没关系，我会让你重新燃烧起来的，迪卢姆多。”  
===========

黑发领主的一天通常开始于接受下属们的汇报。  
不过今天显然是个例外，跟随迪卢姆多多年的战士们还是第一次听说领主在没有外出的时候缺席晨间会议。  
不过显然他们也不会多嘴什么，这让迪卢姆多避免了更多的尴尬。  
拥有着年轻人外表的黑发领主无可奈何地呆在自己的房间，体力还只是小问题，随之而来的肌肉酸痛则在迪卢姆多的意料之外。  
始作俑者没有半点不好意思的表现的躺在他旁边，偶尔还伸手捏两下没有放松下来的肌肉，结果让黑发领主更紧张起来。

“噗，别一副我会吃掉你的样子，迪卢姆多。”蓝发英灵趴在旁边忍不住笑。  
他倒是清楚迪卢姆多为什么会消耗这么大。即使到现在为止，不知名的供魔者提供的魔力相当充足，但是在体液交换的时候，英灵依然会无法控制的从“活着的”领主身上抽取魔力。  
但是显然迪卢姆多的身体里没有所谓的魔术回路或者魔力的存在，即使被附加了难以描述的魔法，黑发领主的本质依然是凡人。  
所以交换给英灵的是魔力的根源，也就是属于人类的精神力和生命力。  
正因为如此迪卢姆多才会异常的疲倦。毕竟即使他是出色的战士，却也架不住岁月流逝造成的生命力下降。  
虽然没说出来不过库丘林还是稍微有些愧疚，这才是他没有丢下迪卢姆多一个人休息，而是留在领主房间的原因。

不过调侃似的话换来了黑发领主的扶额叹息。  
“前辈，你都吃干抹尽了才说这句话……完全不存在说服力啊。”  
休息中的黑发领主显然也无事可做，对他来说直接阅读德鲁伊们书写的羊皮本还是太过深奥，但是现在他也无法去召一位吟游诗人来讲述故事。  
一方面黑发领主并不适合在属臣面前示弱，另一方面他的客人也赖在床上时不时撩拨一下的状态也不好给其他人看见。  
所以迪卢姆多别无选择地靠在床头，有一搭没一搭的拿着木炭在羊皮上涂鸦。

刚开始蓝发英灵还相当有耐心的看着迪卢姆多涂鸦。  
等他弄明白黑发领主并非有目的的在绘画之后，库丘林打了个哈欠，推开迪卢姆多的手枕上腿根。  
“要不要把医师给你叫来？”库丘林打趣道，“或许应该让他们看看。”  
黑发领主默不作声地看着英灵有些顽皮的神色，最后深深叹了口气，“我想前辈比医师更清楚原因。”  
迪卢姆多整理了一下垂落的头发，露出一个带着疲惫的笑容。  
“既然前辈你完全不紧张，我想虽然是异常的疲惫感，但是对我也没有什么危害。”

金色的眼看着库丘林，带着一点流露出的透彻。  
库丘林突然意识到面前的黑发领主并不是他在“故事”里“读”到的那个青年，而是那个生活在自己的时代，更加成熟却总带着挥之不去疲惫感的存在。  
他眼前的迪卢姆多对很多事情看得其实十分透彻，只是选择了不开口保持沉默。  
“你这性格该说是好还是坏？”库丘林从迪卢姆多的腿上爬起来，摸了摸蜜色的英俊面孔。  
英灵能感觉到迪卢姆多的疲倦感已经深入了灵魂，他难以想象这究竟是为了什么。  
库丘林自己从未有过这样的疲惫，无论生前还是死后。  
但是想等到黑发领主自己坦白似乎根本不可能，理解了这一点的蓝发英灵决定采用最直接的方式——他相信只要迪卢姆多回答他，那么就不可能在他的面前说谎。  
“说说看吧，迪尔。”他换了称呼，那个在“书”里看到的称呼代表着异乎寻常的亲密，但是适合现在，“我所不知道的，过去的你的故事。”

黑发领主仅仅只是犹豫了一个瞬间，便有些抗拒地摇了摇头。  
不过蓝发英灵不允许他现在退缩，所以他选择了再次紧逼，“说说看啊，迪尔你可是完完整整地知道关于我的故事，作为交换你也该亲口告诉我，而不是让我从别的地方得知。”  
迪卢姆多依然沉默，但从他金色的眼中库丘林读到了一丝动摇。  
蓝发英灵觉得自己要加一把劲，他摸了摸下巴，“我从别的地方得知的你可和现在完全不一样。不过我并不是为了满足自己的好奇心才问出这个问题。”  
他揉了揉黑发领主的耳垂，摘掉耳环之后的手感比昨夜更好。  
“还是你拒绝让我了解你更多一些？”

黑发领主沉默了下来，金色的眼越过库丘林，将视线投向洒满阳光的凉台。  
库丘林并不打算让他就此逃避。经验告诉他面前的这个男人并不是那么容易打开自己的心房。如果不抓紧面前的机会，那么下一次就不知道要等到什么时候。  
——如果迪卢姆多没有说错自己的年龄，那么时间不仅沉淀了面前战士的气质，同时也给黑发领主披上了厚厚的外壳。  
“我在等着你告诉我那些我所不知道的传奇，哪怕需要你从幼年开始说起——啊，对了，你在纽格兰奇住了多久？”  
蓝发英灵伸手撩起黑发领主垂落的黑发，问出了自己的问题。

金色的眼重新投注到自己的客人身上，黑发领主的眉头微微松开，他侧过头，露出回忆的神色。  
“我十三岁之前一直住在纽格兰奇。”迪卢姆多伸手抚摸着不知什么时候跳上床的猎狼犬，“我的父亲和母亲……说真的，我都没有什么印象了。母亲偶尔还会看到她，但是父亲……”他皱了皱眉，“我九个月的时候安格斯父亲收养了我，教我各种技艺，还为我选择了一位老师教导我武技。”  
“哦哦？能让那位挑剔的神祗选给你的老师，恐怕是相当强大的战士吧。”  
听到库丘林的感慨迪卢姆多微微笑了起来，金色的眼弯出一个漂亮的弧度。  
“和前辈你的老师一样，是一位美丽而强大的女性。”  
赤色的眼中闪出感兴趣的光芒，“和斯卡哈一样的女战士——？不对，那个老太婆是魔鬼，魔鬼，绝对不是什么美丽的女战士啦~”

库丘林的感慨引得迪卢姆多多问了几句，两人围绕着影之国女王说了一会之后，库丘林又将话题扯回了黑发领主的身上。  
“你父亲是怎么回事？虽然男人们的职责就是战场，不过几乎没有见过面也太夸张了。”  
这个问题让面前金色的眸子又暗淡了一些，迪卢姆多看了看库丘林，发现对方并不打算转移话题。  
深吸了一口气，黑发领主才继续说道，“我的父亲和母亲的婚姻……就算对比我自己也是一场闹剧。”  
只不过一时的冲昏头脑，作为菲奥娜勇士团团长芬恩妹妹的克罗纽特和勇士团中最强大也最能惹祸的栋恩私奔。  
但没有任何基础的爱情不过昙花一现的甜蜜，在他还没出生的时候，两个人之前的感情就已经荡然无存。  
当时两人为了寻求庇护而逃到纽格兰奇，而迪卢姆多就出生在纽格兰奇外的草坪上。  
最初的几个月克罗纽特亲还试图完成一个母亲的职责，但是栋恩在接到芬恩的谅解传讯之后就丢下母子两人回去了菲奥娜的驻地。  
怒火席卷了克罗纽特，而这时候纽格兰奇的管家洛克出现在她的世界里。  
重新陷入爱情的克罗纽特抛弃了幼子，然而幸好纽格兰奇的主人收留了出生在他的领地的幼子。

“安格斯父亲将我视如己出，很长时间里我都没有想过亲生父亲的事情。我的母亲和洛克生下了一个男孩，那是我弟弟。”  
迪卢姆多抚摸猎狼犬的手停了下来，察觉到的库丘林拍了拍他的手背。  
“你的兄弟也是优秀的战士吧？”  
“不，他更适合成为一名德鲁伊。”黑发领主眯起了眼回忆着，“比起我对那些神秘完全无法适应，他的天赋连安格斯父亲都惊叹过，他曾经说过会成为我最好的左右手——”  
迪卢姆多像是回忆起少年们稚嫩的约定，语音中带着一点笑意。  
“但是……”那一抹笑意迅速地隐去了，“我的父亲杀害了他。”

在菲奥娜的勇士们再一次巡猎到纽格兰奇的时候，那是黑发领主的记忆中自己记事后第一次和父亲的会面。  
那时候母亲将弟弟带到父亲的面前，希望父亲让那个孩子加入父亲的家族，就犹如芬恩接受自己加入拜森氏族一样。  
但父亲拒绝了。他被安格斯父亲吩咐人带了下去，而弟弟留在了现场。  
直到最后父亲杀了弟弟的消息才传入还是少年的迪卢姆多耳中，他想出去寻找弟弟的尸首，却被安格斯拦住。  
“安格斯父亲对我说，‘从今天开始你不可狩猎野猪，也不可寻找野猪的踪迹’……虽然到现在我也不知道为什么，但这个Geis一直加诸在我的身上。”

“听起来可不是什么美妙的事情。”蓝发英灵向前倾了倾身体，在黑发领主的额头上印下一个吻。  
迪卢姆多抬起头，而库丘林也顺势将这个亲吻沿着对方的鼻梁下滑，在鼻尖上停留片刻，然后在嘴唇上蜻蜓点水地留下一个触碰。  
他眯起了眼睛，不用回头也知道身后的太阳已经快要正午，即使他想做什么，现在也不是适合的时间。  
外出训练的战士们将要回来，而迪卢姆多家的两名淘气的男孩也很快就要来和他们的父亲见面。  
这种时候可不能让男孩子们看到什么不应该的画面，库丘林直起了身，伸手将黑发领主从床上拉起来。  
“怎么样，恢复了一些力气的话，我们可以换个地方再继续听你的故事哟，迪尔。”


	6. Chapter 6

第五章

凯尔特战士的日常衣饰并不复杂，尤其是在天气已经开始变热的初夏。  
但黑发领主的服饰依然很复杂，而且一早上的休息也只是让他恢复了精神但似乎还未恢复体力。  
库丘林伸手拿过那些配饰，一一给还没有恢复动作灵活度的迪卢姆多穿上。  
不过这个举动让黑发领主有些可疑的不自在，似乎被光之御子这么照顾对于他来说似乎是不能想象的事情。  
但是库丘林并不在意这种细节，虽然他的确不是特别擅长这种事情，但是这并不妨碍他现在想这么做。  
很快黑发领主以平时的姿态站在旁边，脸上还带着一丝无可奈何的笑容。  
“前辈，如果可以，下次还是请你不要帮忙了。”

迪卢姆多似真似假的抱怨让库丘林大笑出声。  
他伸手拍了拍黑发领主的肩膀，拍得对方摇晃了两下。  
“这可真是我听过的最可爱的抱怨啊，迪尔。”光之御子俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，然后伸出手指在对方的胸口画出一个符号。  
魔力凝结出的符号看起来像德鲁伊们常用的文字，但又有着难以描述的不同。  
金色的眼中带上了迷惑投向蓝发的英灵，后者有些无所谓的抓了抓头发。  
“只是一个帮你补充一下活力的卢恩——”  
“但是前辈，我见过的卢恩并非这个模样。”迪卢姆多一边说着一边侧头看向窗外。  
城堡外传来马蹄声和少年们大声喧哗的声音，这让他知道战士们已经从野外回来，顺便还带着他那两个精力充沛的儿子。

于是黑发领主不得不一边移动一边继续自己的疑问，而跟在他身后的库丘林也没有什么好隐瞒的。  
“既然迪尔知道我的传说，那肯定也听过我学艺的故事？”  
“这是当然的，前辈。”迪卢姆多回答道，“关于您的老师，斯卡哈陛下的故事，关于您在影之国的诸多传奇，是这个时代的吟游诗人们绝不会忘记的歌谣。”  
“哎哎，那群家伙们啊，果然无论哪个时代都很难搞定吧？”库丘林打趣了一句，然后将话题转回卢恩上，“的确我向斯卡哈学习的是德鲁伊的卢恩，但是在更漫长的时间中传说发生了改变——所以我现在使用的东西是更北边的大海对岸的那些家伙们的神王才会使用的原初卢恩哦？”  
迪卢姆多的脚步顿了一下，他侧过头，看着蓝发的英雄。  
“更漫长的……时间？”  
“是啊，更加漫长的时间，漫长到迪尔你难以想象也无法计算。”  
“听起来……关于前辈的事情，我还有很多不知道的样子。”  
“喂喂，迪尔，你还欠我你的一半人生没有讲完，在讲完你自己的故事之前不要把话题转移到我身上啊？”

两人说笑着穿过走廊走下楼梯。  
二楼的长梯直接通往城堡的大厅，而黑发领主处理事务的地方则在大厅后侧的大门之后。  
不过迪卢姆多并没有急着继续今天的工作，他在大厅的门前站定，张开手抱起从自己房间飞奔过来迎接哥哥们的小女孩。  
“爸爸！”黑发女童快活的声音围绕着迪卢姆多和库丘林，“哥哥们会带回来什么呢？”  
黑发领主宠溺地摸了摸女儿的头发，然后将她交给追上来的保姆和女仆。  
库丘林看着已经上了年纪的几名女性，心想这大概是整个格蕾妮娅堡少有的女人——想到这里他不由得为黑发领主无法自我控制的魅惑魔法默哀了三秒，然后将视线转回门厅。  
骑士们已经卸下了外出用的防具鱼贯走入大厅中，他们的斩获显然已经由仆从送去对应处理的地方。  
还有几名文职人员跟随着他们一起走进大厅向他们的领主大人和传说中的英雄致敬。

迪卢姆多和库丘林一起回礼之后，最后进来的才是一身血迹却兴致勃勃的男孩们。  
“奥楚，柯纳。”凭借多年的眼力，迪卢姆多当然能看出那些血迹不是男孩们的，显然蓝发英灵也这么认为。  
“看来是有大收获了嘛小家伙们，你们的猎物呢？”  
两名男孩一左一右的围上自己的父亲和父亲最尊贵的客人，开始叽叽喳喳的讲述自己今天的战果。  
——他们两人联手捕获了一头公狼。  
“父亲父亲，我的箭术又进步了！我今天可是一箭命中了狼眼哦！”  
“等等柯纳，那可是因为之前我的套索套住了它的后脚——”  
男孩们彼此争吵着自己的功劳，眼看战火就要升温的时候，他们的小妹妹毫不客气地插了进来。  
“哥哥们——我的礼物呢？”

黑发女童的一句话就让两名男孩立刻偃旗息鼓，对看一眼后彼此从口袋里掏出了礼物。  
奥楚拿出的是几颗漂亮的石子，显然是在河边精心挑选出的圆润光滑颜色漂亮的卵石，而柯纳则把一直藏在背后打皮口袋得意洋洋地打开，从里面拎出一只毛茸茸的仔兔。  
两样礼物让他们赢得了小公主一人一个的拥抱和亲吻。  
在得到了父亲的许可之下，兄弟俩人把刚才的争端忘到了一边，陪着自己的妹妹去厨房找食料喂养新得的宠物。  
库丘林侧过头，赤色的眼在迪卢姆多脸上流连。  
黑发领主的表情早就柔和了下来，就算他还有克制，但看向三名孩子的温柔眼神让库丘林想起了那个抚养他长大的战士。  
“迪尔。”  
“嗯？怎么了吗，前辈。”  
“怎么样，重新考虑一下雇用我的提议？”厄尔斯特的大英雄勾住了黑发领主的肩膀，“我现在是真的很想守住你现在的表情哟，迪卢姆多。”

黑发领主注视着蓝发英灵，而后者也用无比认真的神色在看着他。  
那双眼中有着显而易见的期待，期待着他给予一个肯定的答案。  
迪卢姆多有些犹豫了。在内心深处他必须承认这是一个多么诱人的提案，能让传说中的大英雄成为自己土地的守护者，无论是多么强大的国王也难以想象这种殊荣。  
在黑发领主自幼的认知力，那位传说中的战士属于厄尔斯特，也只能属于厄尔斯特。  
即使他的领地已经扩张到了英雄曾经为之战斗和守护的土地，他也从未想过自己会获得这种殊荣。  
迪卢姆多知道为什么，因为他的骨子里还是那个想要和同伴们一起策马而行的战士，而不是想成为统治一国的权力者。

库丘林看着面前维持着青年外表，却无法和年轻人一样思考的黑发领主。  
并未以正常年龄逝去，却意外的老成的蓝发英灵撇了撇嘴角，他知道这一次自己又得不到满意的答案。  
果不其然的，结束了思考的迪卢姆多抬起了头，这一次犹如粘稠的蜂蜜一般的金色双眼中多了一些歉意。  
“对不起，我还是不能接受前辈的这个提议。”黑发领主再次强调道，“你是我最尊贵的客人，如果您渴望战斗，那么我和我的战士们会全力协助你，但是我不能接受将您这样的战士纳入自己的麾下。”  
不知不觉换回敬语的黑发领主注视着库丘林鲜红的眼，他笑了起来，在蓝发英灵的眼中依然带着挥之不去的苦涩。  
“我并没有能让大英雄为我而战的丰功伟绩，事实上，我的人生至今或者往后，都不会有这样的机会。”  
“但是，谢谢您。”

无言的气氛化作尴尬的气息弥漫在两人之间，直到一阵清脆的铃声打破两人之间的沉默。  
黑发领主重新勾起了温和的微笑，“那是战士们的午餐开始的信号，前辈，今天你是否愿意和战士们一起共进午餐？我想这是他们都期待的事情。”  
库丘林不可置否地点了点头，他也需要什么东西来转移他的注意力，被同一个人拒绝两次的经验在他活着以及作为英灵的人生中都不多见，某种意义上来说，他必须给眼前这家伙的倔强系上一笔。  
不，或许倔强都不能形容黑发领主的坚持，应该叫做死脑筋才对。  
稍微腹诽了两句之后，库丘林跟着迪卢木多穿过城堡前的校场，前往战士们聚集的饭厅。

不得不说还是这样的场面更对库丘林的胃口。  
宴会上被被严格区分了上下级的安排方式虽然是为了显示黑发领主的郑重，但对于来自更久远以前的战士来说，无疑也带来了一丝拘束。  
库丘林喜欢和自己身边的战士们打闹成一团的气氛，就像现在饭厅里不分尊卑全都席地而坐，分食午餐的场景。  
就算黑发领主和他的客人一同来到也没破坏这样的气氛。  
和迪卢姆多一起随便找了个位置坐下，接下旁边的战士递过来的切肉小刀和酒杯，库丘林满意地向黑发领主举了举杯。  
迪卢姆多眯起了眼，带着笑容和对方碰了碰杯，然后将杯中的麦酒一饮而尽。

不能算丰盛但是热闹的午餐之后战士们稍事休息就会开始下午的工作。  
库丘林本来想提议让黑发领主和他一起去周围的领地转转，但这个计划被两个小鬼一起打断了。  
陪着妹妹照顾了一中午兔子顺便一起吃了午饭的两个男孩子们在午休结束之后结伴而来，少年们熠熠生辉的眼神让他们的父亲立刻明白了两个孩子的想法。  
“他们向向你请教呢，前辈。”  
“是的，尊敬的卢格之子，我们想向您和父亲请教——我们就即将成年，所以希望您能指导我们的武艺哪里还有疏漏。”奥楚拉着弟弟的手，另一只手拿着比自己还高的木制长枪，挺胸抬头地站在库丘林的面前。  
“希望有了您的指导和认可，父亲能给予我们战士的身份——”柯纳也大声说着，眼中满是渴望。  
库丘林笑了起来，“哎呀哎呀，真是每个男孩在年幼的时候都有成为战士的梦啊？”  
“你说的没错。”迪卢姆多看着儿子们这样的表现，也忍不住自己的笑意，“比起前辈当年不被认可成为战士就破坏了全国的战车和武器，我觉得我的孩子们这样的行动已经非常温和了。”  
“咳，不公平，我还不知道迪尔什么时候想成为战士的？”  
“啊……”黑发领主意识到答应对方的事情刚刚讲了一小半，他扭过脸，“当然，前辈。等你摆平这两个小家伙之后，我会继续的。”

库丘林嗤笑了一声，从旁边的武器架上拿下了一根只比小臂略长的木制短矛。  
矛头用厚麻布代替，避免在训练的时候造成不必要的伤害。  
蓝发英灵随手颠了颠短矛的重量，“迪尔，用这种东西可没法训练出血性啊？”  
“你不能要求几百年后的普通武器也还和过去一样钝啊，前辈。“迪卢姆多勾起了嘴角，与其说他在解释，不如说他似乎在安抚因为听了大英雄不赞同的话语而沮丧的孩子们。  
瞟了那两个黑发的孩童一眼，库丘林挑了挑眉，“啊啊，就算你说的是吧~”  
抛起的短矛在空中转了一个漂亮的圈然后准确地落进蓝发英灵的手中，“喂，小鬼们，上吧！”

但是他面前的两个男孩子露出了不开心的神色。  
两名骨子里已经是战士的小男孩们露出了自己最生气的模样，但看起来依旧像爪子还没磨利的狼崽们冲着自己的长辈撒娇。  
库丘林好笑地半蹲下来，直视着两名男孩。  
“你们在不开心什么？”  
年长的男孩往前走了一步，嘴还带着一点嘟起的弧度。  
“您没有准备用全力和我们交手！”  
年幼的男孩犹如声援自己的兄长一般，也挺起了小小的胸脯，“我们已经是合格的战士了！”

库丘林一脸不可置信地看向站在旁边已经忍不住笑意的黑发领主，“你真是会教导孩子啊？”  
黑发领主终于控制不住自己的表情，转过身大笑起来，“你的夸奖我收下了，不过我觉得还是比不上光之御子您小时候的丰功伟绩，要知道奥楚在今年的丰收祭之后就该准备他的成年礼，而柯纳也不过要多等待一次四季交替。”  
“啊啊，你的夸赞我也收下了啊？”语气不太好的吐槽了回去，蓝发英灵丢掉手中的短矛，从武器架上拿起一把和死棘长度最为相近的木枪挽起一团枪花，然后用枪头指向两个半大少年。  
“来吧小家伙们！一会哭鼻子的话可不会有人来安慰的哟？”

迪卢姆多站在场边，看着传说中的英雄玩闹一般的和他的两个儿子打成一团。  
以他的眼力当然看得出库丘林完全没有认真，不过就算他自己下场，大概也不会和两个儿子认真作战。  
虽然他对孩子们的要求很严格，但也不代表还未成年的孩子们能在库丘林手下讨得好处。  
那是五岁的时候力压厄尔斯特少年团，七岁的时候就扭断了烈犬的脖子，而在未成年之前就真正夺得了战士名号的传奇。  
迪卢姆多带着一种轻松的心态看着他的孩子们努力想要击中英雄的模样，他从心底没有要求他们胜利，只需要他们在这种交手中学习到更多的技巧，展露出自己最好的一面就足够了。

蓝发英灵虚晃了一枪逼开两名半大的少年，迫使他们后撤了一段距离重整事态。  
事实上以那两个孩子的年龄来说，库丘林觉得把他们丢进赤枝的预备团也是出类拔萃的存在。  
但是也不过是孩子而已，这种程度的对练对于厄尔斯特的传奇来说连活动筋骨都算不上。  
他随手荡开小战士全力冲来的一击，眼睛的余光落在旁边的黑发领主身上。  
眯了眯眼，库丘林瞬间有了能让自己尽兴的主意。  
再下一次两个小鬼攻上的时候他稍微加大了力道，年幼的柯纳手中一滑，比他自己还高的木制长枪被蓝发英灵朝着黑发领主的方向击飞。  
从少年手中脱手飞出的长枪带着难以置信的力道，发出了尖锐的破空声。  
危险的感觉让迪卢姆多从自己的思绪中拔了出来，他下意识的抓起身边的一把木枪，斜挑着迎上了飞向自己的长枪。

木头和木头碰撞的沉闷声响传入周围每一个围观的战士们的耳中。  
投向迪卢姆多的木枪被直接挑上了半空最后直插进平整过的泥地中，而黑发领主手中的木枪已经断成了两截。  
迪卢姆多看了看手中只剩下一半的木枪，金色的眼中的疑惑慢慢褪去。  
蓝发英灵张扬的神色和挑衅的笑容从头到尾只透露出一个意思。  
“你打算就站在旁边看到最后吗？”——对方用肢体和表情这样询问着他。  
黑发领主深吸了一口气，压下了心中突如其来的沸腾。  
“您现在是认真的吗，前辈。”

不知不觉用上了敬语的迪卢姆多也不明白自己在期待什么，但他知道自己在期待。  
他的身体已经对蓝发英灵的战意做出了反应，他的肌肉紧绷，心跳加速，每一滴血液都在咆哮着想要应战。  
黑发领主已经很久没有这样的感觉，就像有什么唤醒了他沉睡的身体，就像前一个晚上库丘林从另一个意义上唤醒了他的身躯一样。  
但是还有一些不一样。  
迪卢姆多的手指收缩着，握成了拳头。  
在叫嚣的不仅仅只有他的身体，还有他的灵魂——战士的灵魂正在振奋着，犹如和另一名战士之间产生了共鸣。

黑发领主用另一只手按住了固定披风的胸针。  
随着弹开的机簧，镶嵌着精致花边的披风坠落于地，露出下面干练的战士装扮。  
“前辈，如果你的确是认真的，那么请拿出你的全部实力。”  
“如果在对练的时候留手的话，您也会觉得遗憾的吧？”


End file.
